


i come alive with you

by thegrayness



Series: the touch of your hand [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consentacles, David Rose Has Tentacles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David’s having a weird day—he feels off, his tentacles feel off. It’s an off day and he looks to Patrick for help.Read the tags, friends.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: the touch of your hand [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439239
Comments: 48
Kudos: 131





	i come alive with you

**Author's Note:**

> This happened like most of my other fics, someone mentioned something and two more people agreed and here we are. I can’t remember everyone involved but thanks and you’re welcome. 
> 
> Thanks this_is_not_nothing for, erm, everything. 
> 
> Title from Now That I Found You by CRJ.

David was having a weird day. He was kinda restless. His tentacles kept knocking things over—not to be jerks, they were just extra clumsy. Every time they’d knock into something they’d get scared and half of them would retract. David took a lap around the store every ten minutes, ignoring Patrick’s curious looks. 

It was just a weird day, is all. 

So when they got home and Patrick left David in the kitchen with a kiss on the cheek to go off and shower, David stood at the foot of the bed and stared at the tufted bench they had in front of it. It was plush, almost luxurious, upholstered in uber soft fabric that his tentacles _loved_. David could spend hours letting them pet it, and they’d be pleased for every second of it. One reached out to stroke along the side of it. 

It was the bench David was supposed to sit on if he needed something from Patrick. Even if he didn’t know what he needed or wanted (and this time he didn’t), he could sit there, and Patrick would see him and give him—well—everything. It’s the bench where David was supposed to wait. 

David stared at it for a few more minutes, shifting his weight on his feet, and two more tentacles reached out to rub against the soft gray material. He heard the shower shut off and he turned on his heel and sat down. He tucked his hands under his thighs and hunched his shoulders forward, wrapping a few tentacles around his middle, something he did when he felt a bit anxious. 

Maybe that was why the day had gone so strangely. 

Patrick stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. David looked up at him, catching his gaze, and Patrick stopped in his tracks. This part was always scary for David. Patrick had never, _ever_ said “no, not now,” or anything of the sort to David when he was sitting on the bench, and David didn’t really think he _would._ But… what if—

“Hi, David,” Patrick said, taking a few more steps towards him. David and a few tentacles waved back, and Patrick huffed out a breath of laughter. He walked to their dresser, and the neck tentacle reached out as far as it could go to try and make physical contact, but Patrick wasn’t at all close enough to touch. In fact, David was pretty sure that Patrick took the long way from the bathroom to the closet to avoid being distracted by tentacle lovin’. 

Once he was dressed, which David thought was a bit backward but didn’t say anything, Patrick stood in front of him. “Do you know what you want?” He asked him, carding his fingers through David’s hair. David sighed and leaned into the touch, but shook his head _no._ The neck tentacle slid up Patrick’s chest and around the back of his neck, and a few others wound themselves around his forearms. “Okay, baby, why don’t you take your clothes off,” Patrick said, pulling his hand back. David bit his lip, but didn’t move. Patrick crossed his arms. “Okay, David, tell me your color.”

David took a shaky breath. “Green,” he said and swallowed hard. 

Patrick nodded and cleared his throat, and brushed the tentacles off of him. “Take off your clothes, David,” he said, and his voice was wildly different, almost deeper, and definitely firm. His tentacles swung their tips in Patrick’s direction. “Now, please.” David stood up and pulled off his shirt, batting away a few (un)helpful tentacles that were plucking at the hem of his sweater. He stripped down his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side and standing up straight to look at Patrick—Patrick who was watching him with a dark, assessing gaze. He flicked his eyes down to the clothes David had left on the floor and then back up to David’s face. 

David flushed, embarrassed that he’d left his clothes in a pile, so he bent over and gathered them into his arms and crossed the room to dump them into the hamper. He returned to his spot between Patrick and the bench, and waited. 

He could feel his tentacles _aching_ to reach out to Patrick, but he took a steadying breath and kept waiting. “Stay there,” Patrick said, and walked away, behind David. He heard the ruffling of their sheets and the creaks of their bed. 

Standing stark naked in their apartment, while Patrick was still dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, was awkward and uncomfortable and it made his dick so, so hard. He shifted his weight again, accidentally-on-purposely letting a tentacle brush against his cock, and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

He must have let out a groan because Patrick said, “Turn around, David.”

David turned around.

Patrick was reclining in the center of their bed, pillows arranged comfortably behind him. He watched David, but didn’t say anything, and David squirmed under his gaze. Patrick very obviously raked his eyes down David’s body, lingering on David’s cock and he felt his dick let out a drool of precome. 

His tentacles were _tense_ , all waiting for instructions, hovering in the air, nearly immobile. David dug his nails into his biceps because he was seconds away from just grabbing his cock, doing anything to get _something_.

“Across my lap, please, David,” Patrick said, voice cutting into David’s thoughts and spurring him and his tentacles into action. He walked to the side of the bed and got his knees up on it, letting out a sigh of relief as Patrick reached out to steady him and help him lay comfortably across Patrick’s lap. He gasped when his cock rubbed against the material of Patrick’s sweatpants, and he couldn’t help but grind down a little. “ _Hey,”_ Patrick scolded. “Lay still.”

David whimpered, and his tentacles were all over Patrick. His neck tentacle slithered along Patrick’s collarbone and he felt a sucker come out to press against Patrick’s throat. Patrick hummed in delight, but ultimately pulled it away. “That’s enough,” he said sternly. “Hold him in place.” 

This was only the second time Patrick had given his tentacles an order, and it made pleasure shoot up David’s spine the same exact way. Two tentacles slid around his waist from either side, crossing each other at David’s belly and somehow making it so he couldn’t get decent friction from Patrick’s lap no matter how hard he tried to fuck his hips forward. “Patrick,” he gasped, trying to squirm, panting and moaning and nothing was even happening yet. 

Patrick stroked a hand up and down David’s back. “David? Color?”

David moaned in response and Patrick stopped touching him. “David?”

“Guh—green,” he managed to get out. Patrick rubbed his palm over one of David’s ass cheeks, petting him in a long line down the back of his thigh. He repeated the motion on the other side, lingering at the back of David’s knee before pulling a tentacle over and suggesting that it wrap itself around David’s leg. 

The tentacle snaked around his leg from mid-calf up to mid-thigh, tight—tighter than they usually held him, and David’s cock was making a mess of Patrick’s sweatpants. When he felt a tentacle at his hole, David jerked, but didn’t get far. “ _Stop it_.” Patrick’s voice was guttural and the tentacle in question flung itself away from David’s ass and laid across the bed. “That’s for later,” Patrick continued, gentler. He resumed rubbing David’s ass, gripping his cheeks every now and then, making David flush all the way down his back. He whimpered again but didn’t ask or beg for more. Patrick would give him what he needed when he was ready and David would wait and wait and wait for it. 

“You ready David?” Patrick finally asked, petting at the back of his head. David sighed happily. He was _so_ ready. 

“Green.”

Patrick spanked him _hard_ on the first smack, forcing a grunt out of him, and he left his hand on David’s right cheek. David felt pressure at his hips, exquisite, and before he could even gasp out his delight at his tentacles sucking hickeys into his hips, Patrick spanked him again, this time on the other cheek. His eyes were getting watery already, and Patrick was so, so, so good to him, delivering another smack to his right cheek. 

Patrick gave him two more, rubbed gently over the stinging heat, and then two _more_ , and David tried to fuck against Patrick’s lap but all he got was more delicious pressure against his hips. He thought vaguely about the marks his tentacles would leave, but before he could fall into that daydream he felt the same tentacle from before prod at his hole. It was lubed, now, and he felt Patrick’s hand on it, petting it, heard him murmuring encouraging words as it pushed its tip just inside of David. 

He was hazy, foggy—buzzy—Patrick’s hand was back in his hair, clenching his fist around a handful of locks and David was floating between the pressure at his scalp and the pressure at his hips and the pressure—

“David.”

“Green,” David said immediately. 

“Okay, David. But you’re gonna have to do something for me, do you want to do that?”

“Yes.” David _did_ want to do something for him. Patrick let go of David’s hair and David whined. 

“Okay, all right,” Patrick said, slipping his fingers back into David’s hair. “I need you to open yourself up, okay, David?”

A few more tentacles perked up, and David felt them slide over his ass—one tried to fit in alongside the one in his ass. “David, you’re being very, very good for me. Go ahead and open yourself up for me, okay? Get your hole nice and wet and open.” 

David groaned and tried to focus. His tentacle was mostly inside of him, so he worked on fucking himself slowly, moaning on every in-stroke as his tentacle got deeper. It was hard to concentrate, and he couldn’t fuck his hips back so it was more of a tease than anything else but he was doing it for Patrick and Patrick would be so proud of him. He felt Patrick stroke along the tentacle he was fucking himself with, and the sensation made David breathless. 

“David, stop now, please,” Patrick said, and David barely heard him through the haze of it all, but he gently pulled his tentacle away and sagged forward—he didn’t even notice he was arching his back. “God, you’re so good, baby.”

Groaning at the praise, David squirmed in his tentacles’ grasp, wishing he could feel more of Patrick, more of anything. “If they let you go will you stay still?” Patrick asked and David knew he wouldn’t. 

“Keep them,” David whispered, even though his hips were aching and his cock was leaking and he was probably going to _die_ from all of the pleasure. 

“Okay, David,” Patrick said and started rubbing David’s vaguely sore ass again. “Can you count, please?” Patrick didn’t wait for an answer, just laid one hard spank on each side of David’s ass. David managed to get out a _one, two_ between gasps and Patrick stroked gently over the spot he’d spanked. He delivered five in a row—they landed in different spots and some were hard and some… less so. 

By the time David croaked out _nine_ , he was crying and his tentacles were stroking his hair trying to soothe him, but he was good, he was _so_ good and Patrick always knew just what to do. “Ten,” David all but sobbed. 

“Okay, baby, I know,” Patrick said, petting his hair again and rubbing lightly at the hot skin of his ass. “You’re good, David, you’re so good for me okay, we’re gonna let you go, all right?” 

David nodded and let out an _oof_ when all of the tentacles wrapped around parts of him let him go at once. A few tentacles stroked over his sore ass, petting him so gently, more gently than they’d ever done. His hips ached and he groaned as two tentacles prodded gently at his shoulders, imitating a massage. His neck tentacle went right for Patrick. 

Patrick let out a throaty chuckle. “Hi, baby,” he said, and pet along the length of it. David whined and thrust his cock against Patrick’s lap. 

“Me,” he said, couldn’t string a full sentence together. 

Patrick laughed again. “Yes, you, David, I know. I’m going to move you over, okay? Then I’ll make you come. You deserve it, you were very, very good for me tonight.”

David hummed happily and sent a few tentacles over to generally poke and prod at Patrick, showing his thanks. He ground his cock into Patrick’s lap again until Patrick took him gently by the hips and maneuvered him so he was laying on his back. “This okay, baby? Too sore?”

Their blanket was soft and David would go wherever Patrick put him. He wanted to wrap his hand around his cock and jerk himself off, he wanted to come, and he wanted to be good for Patrick. “Patrick,” he sighed, opening his eyes and gazing up at him. “Please?” He asked, voice high and breathy. A tentacle stroked at David’s forehead, pushing his hair back, and Patrick smiled down at him, running his fingers through the hair on his chest, skating them over David’s nipples. 

“Yes, David, I’ll give you want you need.” He nods and finally, _finally_ , wraps his hand around David’s straining cock and gives it a stroke. “Maybe your tentacles can help?”

His neck tentacle tugged at the back of Patrick’s neck to pull him down for a kiss, and David had never been more pleased with it. Patrick was smiling against his mouth, and David felt so floaty, but he managed to make his lips move in some semblance of a kiss. “Please,” David mumbled. 

“Mm. You’re tired,” Patrick replied, but David knew he wasn’t talking to him. Patrick laid down next to David, cuddled up close, and got his hand around David’s dick again. He slipped his palm over the head to spread the wetness down David’s shaft. “Okay, David, you’re gonna come for me, okay?” He said, jerking David in a steady, perfect rhythm that made his whole body tremble, made helpless noises spill from his lips, made his tentacles wind around Patrick’s forearm and his neck and slide along his cheeks. “David?” Patrick slowed his hand and David whined, loudly. 

“ _Yes,_ I’m going to come—come _on._ ” The haze was starting to lift and he _really_ needed to come and Patrick was making him wait _forever_ —

Patrick kissed him, and his tongue was everywhere and it was all David could do to hang on and keep from flying away. He clutched at the back of Patrick’s head, holding him close, and David canted his hips up in the hopes that it would make Patrick go faster. Patrick trailed his lips along David’s cheek, right up next to his ear.

“God you looked so good, David,” he breathed and David shook beneath him. “Waiting for me when I got out of the shower, letting me take care of you, letting me spank your ass so red. It was so hot under my hand—is it still hot?”

David whimpered and Patrick was pulling on his cock and he felt a tentacle slide over to press against the spot behind his balls, slip back to rub against his hole and—

“ _Patrick_ ,” David shouted, back arching off the bed as he came for Patrick, making a mess all over himself and fucking into Patrick’s fist. 

“Yes, that’s so good, David, coming for me like that,” Patrick whispered, tugging at David’s earlobe with his teeth. “So good for me.” He kissed David’s shoulder and slowed his hand on David’s cock, and David shivered through his orgasm wrapped up in Patrick’s arms. His tentacles were languid, some laying on him, some (the neck tentacle) on Patrick, the rest flopped across the bed. 

Patrick kisses David’s cheek and grabbed their soothing lotion and some water and carefully turned David back over to slather it onto his ass. 

A few tentacles poked at Patrick’s hands as he tended to David, and Patrick laughed and smeared a little lotion on each of them. It was safe for them, and they weirdly liked it and sometimes even rubbed themselves together to spread it around. David rolled his eyes, but smiled into the pillow, too. 

Once David was dressed again, snuggled back into his pillow with Patrick pressed all along his side, Patrick finally spoke. 

“Is that what you needed?” He asked. 

David sighed. “Yeah, honey.”

Patrick kissed his temple, lingering. “Good,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

“Mmhmm,” David sighed again, more than half asleep. “Love…”


End file.
